


Feliz Navidad

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, christmas eve with the Diaz family, eddies parents aren't the most accepting?, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas promp: First Chirstmas TogetherBuck spends Christmas with the Diaz family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Feliz Navidad

They got home from their little getaway and Buck and Eddie had a few hours to do laundry and get ready for their next shift. Their rotation had them working a 48-hour shift right before Christmas, giving them a few hours on the morning of Christmas Eve to nap before they were supposed to head to Abuela’s to meet up with the rest of Eddie's family for dinner.

To be completely honest, Buck was a little freaked out. He could tell that Eddie was a little nervous too, which didn’t calm him in the slightest. Eddie had made mention that he was worried about what his parents would think. Buck knew what that was like, honestly. He didn’t talk with his parents much, but he knew if they had any kind of hint that he was dating a guy, Buck would probably get an earful from them. 

Eddies parents, while stubborn, didn’t seem like the type of people to hate Eddie just because he might not be one-hundred-percent straight. They were probably going to give them both a lot of grief for it, but Buck was walking into it prepared, especially with how they treated him when he drove them home from the airport. 

“Are you about ready to go, Buck?” Eddie asked, buttoning up his shirt. They’d both agreed that somewhat-nice was the way to dress; it was Christmas after all.

“Yeah,” he said, lacing up his boots. 

Abuela had asked them to bring something to drink, which thankfully was a fairly easy task. It didn’t require much preparation, and they’d planned ahead and picked up drinks at the store before they even started their shift. 

Eddie went to grab the beer and wine out of the fridge and passed them along to Buck who went to load them into the truck. Eddie followed behind with a mixed pack of sodas for the kids, then they loaded up to go. 

***

By the time that they got to the Christmas party, most of Eddie's family had already arrived. His parents were there with Christopher, Abuela, and Pepa. A few of Eddie's cousins who lived in the area and Buck had met once or twice were there too. 

They made their way into the house and to the kitchen so they could put the drinks in the fridge or the cooler, or wherever Isabel directed. Isabel and Pepa were busy making tamales but took a brief break to give them both hugs and say hello. 

“Is that pozole?” Eddie asked, taking a peep at what was on the stove. 

“Is that pozole?” Isabel repeated mockingly. “Who do you think I am, Edmundo? Would it be Christmas without pozole?”

Buck couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange. Eddie and his grandmother always teased each other like that, it was so fond and loving, and it warmed Buck’s heart to see it. He watched as Eddie stole a small bite of the filling for the tamales, and Isabel swatted at him affectionately and swore at him in Spanish. 

“Buck, there's champurrado in the slow cooker, help yourself,” Pepa said with a smile, lifting a brow as though she could tell exactly what was going on in his head, he blushed for it. 

“Thank you,” Buck said with a smile, grabbing himself a mug from where they were stacked in the kitchen. 

“Were you going to come to say hello to us?” Helena asked Eddie as she came into the kitchen.

“Sorry, mama,” He said, coming to kiss her cheek. “Just helping Abuela.”

“Helping,” his Abuela tsks, and shakes her head. “More like stealing.” 

“Mmm,” his mom raises a brow. 

“Hello, Misses Diaz,” Buck said, giving her a nervous yet charming smile. 

“Helena, please,” she said and gave him a half-hearted smile. She put her hands on her hips then turned back to her son. “We don’t see you for almost a week, and you can’t come to say hi to us?”

“Helena,” Isabel scolds, “it’s Christmas. They just got off a long shift, give them a little grace.”

“I didn’t realize that ‘they’ were a _them_ ,” Helena raises a brow. 

“Mom,” Eddie sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“What’s he even doing here anyway? Doesn’t he have a family he should be with on Christmas?” She asks. 

Buck watches from the sidelines, sipping his champurrado like it was the sole thing that would save him from this awkward conversation. 

“He was invited by me,” Isabel says, putting a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Buck is family and as long as you are in my house, you will treat him as such.” 

Helena raised her brows at Buck and Isabel but then turned to Eddie. “You will come to say hello to your father.” 

Eddie glanced at Buck briefly, like he was checking to make sure that he was okay, then just nodded and followed his mother out to say hi. 

“Thanks,” Buck said quietly to Isabel. 

“I meant what I said, Buck,” she replied and squeezed his shoulder before letting him go. 

Buck went out into the living room to see what Christopher was up to and got roped into helping him build another gingerbread house. He helped put the structure together, then got up to socialize a little more. 

Eddie’s dad was over at the snack bar, so Buck took it as an opportunity to go and say hello to him. 

“Hi, Mister Diaz,” Buck said with a smile as he put some vegetables on his plate. 

Ramon looked up from his plate and smiled briefly. “Hello, Buck,” he replied, grabbing a napkin. 

“How has your week been so far? Have you been getting to do what you wanted while you were here?” He asks, trying his best to make decent small talk. 

“To an extent, yes. We’ve spent a lot of time with Christopher, which has been nice.”

“He’s an awesome kid,” Buck grins, looking over at Chris as he decorates his gingerbread house.

“Yes, you two seem rather close,” Ramon states, raising a brow. 

“Yeah,” Buck shrugs. “I mean, Eddie and I hang out a lot, and we can’t really hang out without Christopher, you know, and he’s pretty easy to hang out with, soo...”

He’s rambling and he knows it, but he wants to make a good impression with Eddie's parents so badly. He just wants it to be easy like it was with Pepa and Isabel. 

“Christopher tells us you were with him during the tsunami?” Ramon asks, and it's more of a statement than anything. 

“Yeah, well, we were just on the peer having fun, and then everything happened... and..” His gaze falters and he takes a bite of one of the slices of peppers he had on his plate. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that the two of you spend so much time together?” 

Buck’s eyebrows shot up, taken aback by the question. There was a lot of adjectives that he could use to describe him hanging out with Christopher, but weird was not one of them. “With all due respect, Mister Diaz, no.” 

“I find it also strange how much time that you and my son spend together too,” Ramon points out, taking a sip of his beer. 

“I’m not sure that how much time Eddie and I spend together is any of your business. We’re both adults,” Buck says, his eyes scanning the room for Eddie or Isabel, or anyone who would save him from this conversation. 

“This is my son and grandson we are talking about, of course, it’s my business who they spend time with. You seem to have everyone here wrapped around your finger, and I just don’t understand it, my mom, my sister, my son,” he says, gesturing in their directions. 

“Sir,” Buck says and clears his throat, really not knowing what to say. “I-I’m sorry if there’s something I did or didn’t do to make you not like me, but... But I promise whatever it was, it wasn’t intentional. Eddie and Chris mean a lot to me.”

“Are you and my son dating?” Ramon asks, and Buck can only swallow thickly. 

“I--no? I mean, I don’t think so... well--yes?” He stutters, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Look, I know what you’re probably going to say, and I understand that you’re probably at least a little upset, but... Just not today? Okay? Not on Christmas, or with all of your family here? Just let Eddie get through this Christmas without a fight? Please? He’s been through the wringer the last couple of years, and I know that you guys being here this Christmas means a lot to him. So... just, save it? Save Chris from whatever words you might have about Eddie and me?”

Ramon opens and shuts his mouth a couple of times like he genuinely doesn’t know what to say. He looks at Buck and then nods, before moving past him to go into the kitchen. Buck honestly can’t tell if he’s taking what he asked of him seriously, or if he’s just too mad to even say anything. Either way, it felt nice to get it off his chest. 

***

The rest of their evening was surprisingly easy. They played a couple of games, ate Christmas dinner, and everyone talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves. Some presents were exchanged, and it was... nice. 

It felt like family, and Buck felt like in some weird way, he was apart of it. 

When it edged closer to Christopher’s bedtime, they loaded up in the car and headed back to Eddie’s house. 

Once Chris was down, they got ready for bed themselves, thankful that Eddie's parents were staying the night at Abuela’s and coming over in the morning to do stockings and family presents. 

Buck thought about going home and questioned whether or not Eddie would even want him there, but Eddie insisted. Eddie would have to drive him home anyway since Eddie had picked him up before they went on their little vacation anyway. 

So, they crawled in bed, hearts, and stomachs full. 

“Was tonight okay?” Eddie asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” Buck says with a smile. “I had a little talk with your dad... He asked about us, but... I think it went okay?”

“What’d he say?” Eddie lifts his head. 

“I told him not to say anything, not tonight and not in front of Chris. He didn’t,” Buck shrugs. 

Eddie raises his eyebrows, surprised. “Wow, that’s big.”

“That’s what I thought,” Buck hummed and pecked him on the lips. “I love spending time with your family.”

“Me too,” Eddie smiles. 

“Merry Christmas, Eddie.” 

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is the end of the series! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
